Confetii
Personality Confetii is a very happy-go-lucky pup, she tries to keep herself optimistic as much as she can and rarely let's herself be seen sad. She has a huge sweet tooth and loves social gatherings. She always has some kind of party item with her, sometimes it's streamers around her neck and sometimes it's a balloon ties to her leg. She really loves the idea of femininity and every once in a while enjoys to dress up very feminine and make herself look pretty, but she prefers to use makeup to paint younger pups faces at her parties. Though she seems simply sweet and kind, if you hurt one of her friends she will go into all out protection mode. Bio TBD Appearance Confetii is a tan, black and white husky. On the sides of her face are two 'sideburns' that are black and white. On her muzzle is a tan spot outlined in black. Her paws are black and the back of her legs are tan. Her back is also tan with more black outlining. Her tail is also black with tan outlining. Her uniform is a light pink with purple outlining as is her pup pack. Her collar is black. Her crest has three balloons on it. Stripes on one, Spots on another and the last one half and Half. Her hat is a Purple and Pink striped party hat With a white tuft on the top of it. Trivia Fear * Fear of Being alone or Neglected * Because of her past she is deathly afraid about loved ones getting lost or dying Catchprase(s) * "Im ready to Partay!" * "Lets get this Party started" * "Did someone say *Pulls out Confetti Cannon* Party!" Family * Nitro - Dad - Deceased * Aria - Mom - Status unknown * Streamers - Sister - Alive * Scott - Brother - Alive * Poptart - Mate - Alive * Snickers - Son - Alive * Parta - Daughter - Alive * January - Daughter - Alive * December - Daughter - Alive * Samantha - Daughter in law - Alive * TJ - Son in Law - Alive * Smoky Jr. - Son in Law - Alive * Skky - Daughter in Law - Alive * Leia - Ganddaugter - Alive * Nyx - Grandson - Alive * Pearl - Ganddaughter - Alive * Febuary - Granddaughter - Alive * Shard - Grandson - Alive Random * Her 'Birthday' is September 29th * She originally wasn't going to have a mate but after one of my DA friends suggested Poptart I thought the idea was genius * Has a Blue and Purple Tie Dye Stuffed Bear * She likes to help out Harper and Maui when there are parties, even if they don't ask for it she will probably throw her opinion in here and there * One of her closest friends alongside Poptart and Koho is Balloon * Shes based heavily off Pinkie Pie from MLP * She is rarely stressed out but when she gets lost of large tasks piled on her at once she can get incredibly nervous and stressed out but if you ask he she will deny it * Her Trainee is Grace and she loves her to death * She gets along well with almost every pup, but something about Thunder always irked her, eventually though they ended up just having a simple mutual dislike for each other but it doesn't get to much in the way of anything * She isn't directly a member of the paw patrol but she loves to work with them, as said she get's along very well with most of the pups so she likes to spend time there when she isn't at home with her owner. Stories By Me Current Gen * Kiss under the missletoe * Thunder pup P1 * Thunder pup p2 * Pups save a Dino * Pups and the Hockey Tournament * A Crush? Part One * A Crush? Part Two * Two Pups, One Love * Pups and Party Cake Future Gen * An Adventure Bay Wedding * Pups find the twins By Others Current Gen * Lollipops and Gummy Bears * Pups Get A Booker Future Gen Colabs Current Gen Future Gen * Pups and the Play Date * Pups Help a Friend * Pups and the LGBT Group Songs/Games * Possibility Confetii pic.png|Confetii Edit Confetii ref.png|Ref done by Wittlefuzzypuppehs Confetii.JPG|Confetii (Drawn by: MegaPup18) Screenshot 2015-01-14 at 4.28.51 PM.png|Confetiis Pup Pack and Vehicle Screenshot 2015-01-16 at 11.45.06 PM.png|Confetii surprises Popatart Shippy ship ship at by confetiithepartypup-d8g6ktk.jpg KINDLE CAMERA 1423160383000.jpg KINDLE CAMERA 1423076076000.jpg Poptart and Confetii.png 0308151548.jpg|Confetii, Honey Lemon, Koho and Everest 0313152110.jpg|Pipthepuplover, Poptart, Gogo, Confetii, Honey Lemon, Koho and Everest dancing the night away CAM00003.jpg|By Vanguardmaster Screenshot 2015-04-09 at 11.57.19 PM.png|My side of an AT with Tundra the snow pup, Tundra, Sport and Confetii having a cousin party Confetiixpoptart.jpg|Colab with Dj-Doxie on Da Confetii cheeb.png|Cheeb by 258Raindrop adorable!! Screenshot 2015-06-15 at 11.39.08 AM.png|I was trying out something new, and I really like how this came out! Maui,harperandconfetiie.jpg|Maui, Harper and Confetii getting ready to throw a party (Maui and Harper belong to Tundrathesnowpup) Confetiitayge.jpg|Confetiis Crest drawn by Wittlefuzzypuppehs Confetii.jpg| I started Sketching Confetii with some of my favorites of Pinkies Expressions, Some of the ones durring Party Pooped where hillarious! Confetii human.jpg|Confetii as a Human, I..cant, its so baaadd! I cant draw humans thats final Poptartxconfetii.jpg|Scene from my fic 'Two pups one love' Confetii getting surprise kiss from Poptart Fletcher6.jpg|Confetii Scaring Fletcher with a gummy mouse, Drawn by Wittlefuzzypuppehs Screenshot 2015-07-10 at 12.42.23 PM.png|Confetii on top of a Cake, A Birthday gift from Wittlefuzzypuppehs from my birthday last year thank you so much! Screenshot 2015-07-10 at 12.46.48 PM.png|Confetii drawn by Betta-Girl11 on DeviantArt, She was the one who desighned Confetii for me and came up with her name Confetiiref.jpg|Confetiis Pup Pack and a Close up of her Tag (I had to use Purple instead of another shade of pink) Screenshot 2015-07-24 at 5.26.01 PM.png|Confetii, Koho and Thunder with Meme faces drawn by Lunar Lex Screenshot 2015-07-25 at 12.37.46 AM.png|I was working on a new background for my computer and made this of Confetii + My Old Username Screenshot 2015-07-25 at 12.41.56 AM.png|Old drawing I made when I was obsessed with this song Screenshot 2015-07-25 at 12.44.40 AM.png|Confetii in the Paw Patrol style (I drew this when I had like maybe 7 OCs so..long..ago) Confetiinumber1.jpg|She won my week long poll #1 Screenshot 2015-08-08 at 8.00.37 PM.png|Confetii and Poptart drawn by Bagel-Beagle on DA Confetiichild.jpg|Confetii as a Puppy Pupupupets.jpg|Confetii and her pet Prussia Allmenartpings.jpg|Re-Draw of that Old Picture, Confetii and Poptart singing All Med are Pigs Confetiandpoptartnixxe.jpg|Confetii and Poptart Snuggling Humanheadshots.jpg|Human Confetii again Honeyimpregnant.jpg|Based off the Recent ASDF Movie, This was one of my favorite scenes Chebheads.jpg|Chibi Confetii headshot Confetiisfamily.jpg|Confetii with her 2 sibs as Humans Screenshot 2015-08-12 at 12.54.21 AM.png|Confetii, Drawn by Teakthesnowpup as part of our Art Trade Big pic.jpg|Large Picture Containing Confetii Smiley,gadget,Confetiichild,poptartandgertu.jpg|Close up of the spot Containing Confetii Th Confetii.png|Confetii and Thunder Crack Ship, Unrelated to the Crack Ship Universe, Gift from Sarah the FBI pup Confetiiperler.jpg|Confetiis Tag done with Perler beads (I could only fit one Balloon) Humsnconfetii.jpeg|Human Confetii Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Mentor Category:Party pups Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Character's